No te apartes de mí
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Albert está enamorado de Candy, pero se debate entre su amor y sus propios demonios internos. En su viaje a Brasil conoce a un singular personaje que lo hará reflexionar acerca de sus dudas y miedos. ¿podrá superarlos?. Songfic de la canción "No te apartes de mí" de Roberto Carlos. Disfrútenlo :)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Algunas partes de esta historia fueron tomadas del manga y CCFH.

No te apartes de mí.

Después de salvar a Candy de casarse con Neil y darse a conocer como cabeza del clan Ardley, Albert tuvo que empezar una vida totalmente distinta a la que llevaba, sus días ahora eran muy ocupados y tensos. Para el joven que alguna vez se preguntó si podía trabajar arriba de un árbol y decía "A la gloria o la riqueza prefiero siempre la naturaleza" empezaba a ser todo un fastidio pasar encerrado en una oficina por lo menos 8 horas al día, a veces sin ningún día de descanso, por lo que aquel dicho empezó a perder fuerza ante la responsabilidad que había adquirido desde pequeño y en el presente tenía que cumplir. También resentía el poco tiempo que ahora podía dedicarle a Candy, pues si bien se la llevo a vivir a la mansión de Chicago para estar más cerca de ella, la realidad es que la veía solo dos o tres veces por semana, y eso le pesaba aún más porque desde que había vivido con ella en el departamento de Magnolia, empezó a albergar en su corazón un sentimiento un poco más fuerte que la amistad, y aunque tratara de negar y contener ese sentimiento, Albert estaba enamorado de ella. Candy por su lado también notaba que el tiempo que le podía dedicar el rubio era cada vez menor, lo extrañaba y aunque veía que el hacia hasta lo imposible para poder estar con ella, empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda y triste en la mansión, si bien la tía Elroy le estaba agradecida por haber cuidado de su adorado sobrino durante su amnesia, había cosas que no cambiaban entre ellas, el hecho de que no se agradaban mutuamente hacia difícil la convivencia. Candy se portaba de buena manera con ella pero a veces la situación de tensión se le hacía insostenible, es por eso que un buen día después de pensarlo mucho le informó a Albert que se iría al hogar de Pony a ayudar a las religiosas en su labor. Lamentó en silencio ya no poder estar más junto a el, sobre todo porque empezó a percibir un sentimiento del que no estaba muy segura que era, de lo que si estaba segura es que ya no sufría por Terry y también tenía la certeza que la vida juntó al joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida. Para Albert la noticia de que se marchaba fue un duro golpe que no se esperaba y que lo entristeció mucho, pero juntando todo su autocontrol le mostró su mejor sonrisa y apoyó la decisión de la chica aunque le doliera en el alma.

- George, Candy se va- dijo el rubio mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina.

- ¿Se va? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó George un poco asombrado, aunque ya presentía que la joven no aguantaría mucho.

-Al hogar de Pony, se va pasado mañana- volteó a ver a George y el pudo notar su mirada triste.

- Ya veo, y eso te pone triste - Albert frunció el ceño al sentirse descubierto -después de todo no es mala idea que se vaya William, ¿le has informado que pronto partiremos de viaje?, no creo que pretendieras que se quedara con la Señora Elroy aquí sola. Era inevitable su partida.

- No, todavía no le he dicho nada del viaje George, y tampoco creía que fuera una buena idea que se quedara sola con la tía, aunque en teoría como mi pupila sería lo correcto, sin embargo pensaba tenerla un poco más cerca en lo que partíamos a ese largo viaje porque sabe Dios cuando la volveré a ver.

- William ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella?- Preguntó de una manera directa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?- Dijo sorprendido.

- Lo que oyes, no tiene doble sentido- George se levantó de la silla donde estaba y camino hacia el -William te conozco desde niño y en todos estos años que he fungido como tu tutor me atrevo a decir que sé más de ti de lo que tu supones. William ¿acaso sientes por la señorita Candy algo más que amistad o amor fraternal?-

No supo que decir, se preguntó ¿si George lo había notado tal vez alguien más se había dado cuenta del sentimiento que había tratado de ocultar? Se aterró de pensar que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- No te preocupes, no creo que nadie más lo sepa - dijo adivinando sus pensamientos - la siguiente pregunta sería ¿Ella te corresponde de alguna manera?

Albert estaba asombrado ante el interrogatorio y la intuición de George, en verdad ese hombre lo conocía de una manera que el mismo no pensó. Tal vez solo Candy lo conocía tanto como el, aunque en este momento su mentor sabía un dato muy íntimo que ni a la misma Candy le había permitido ver del todo. Finalmente decidió rendirse, por lo menos ante George no tenía caso seguirlo negando.

-No lo se George, no se sí ella me corresponde - dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el ventanal- Durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos por momentos pensaba que si, hasta que la encontraba llorando por Terry, en ese instante se me venían todas las ilusiones abajo. Cuando recuperé la memoria, un buen día me animé y de alguna manera hasta le declaré mi amor, pero no se sí ella capto lo que le quise decir porque aunque aparentemente ella me acepto me seguía tratando igual, como amigos. Poco después de eso decidí desaparecer de su vida no sólo para que su honor no fuera puesto en duda, si no también porque era torturante tenerla cerca y tener que comportarme como si nada pasara en mi interior. El resto de la historia ya la sabes, por eso la mande a Rockstown para que encontrara a Terry y por fin fueran felices, mi sorpresa fue que no sólo no sucedió eso si no que encima me buscaba hasta por los diarios, eso me dio una nueva esperanza. Esperanza que duró poco porque nunca había reparado del todo que legalmente somos padre e hija.

-Vamos pero eso tiene remedio, basta con tramitar la anulación del lazo legal. Además si no mal recuerdo la misma señorita Candy te lo ha pedido.

- Es verdad, pero aún así lo tengo que pensar, si le retiró el apellido no podré ver más por ella, no habría justificación para hacerlo y yo me prometí a mi mismo y a ella protegerla- Dijo decidido.

- Claro, hasta que venga alguien más y lo haga por ti- George habló con un tono de ligera ironía tratando de pegar un poco en el orgullo del rubio.

Nuevamente frunció el ceño, sabía que esa era una posibilidad, aunque aparentemente lejana, no podía evitar sentir celos porque alguien más viniera y la apartara de el, pero con tristeza pensó que quizás era lo mejor para ambos.

- William permíteme sugerirte algo- dijo tratando de ayudar a su amigo a salir de la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba - si la señorita Candy se va pasado mañana puedes darle una sorpresa y prepararle algo especial en el hogar de Pony, serviría como una reunión de despedida para ambos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir la semana que entra y ese es un buen momento para informarle, también podrías aprovechar para expresarle algo de lo que sientes. Independientemente de sí te corresponde o no, estoy seguro que la distancia les hará bien para aclarar sus sentimientos o bien para tu olvidarlos y sanarlos.

Albert miró a George con un poco de duda, lo que su amigo y tutor le planteaba parecía ser una buena idea, sobre todo porque también podría aprovechar para revelar ante Candy que el era aquel chico vestido de kilt escocés que vio alguna vez hace tantos años en aquella colina mientras lloraba.

-Me parece una excelente idea George, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa.

George sonrió también, sólo deseaba que por fin aquel chico que consideraba casi su hijo fuera feliz.

-o-o-

Tras despedirse del doctor Martín y agradecer la oportunidad que le dio en la Clínica Feliz, Candy fue directo al cementerio de Chicago.

- Stear para mi siempre estarás en alguna parte del cielo. Nos veremos en la colina de Pony.- Dijo despidiéndose de su amado amigo. Luego partió hacia su querido hogar.

-o-o-

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! Gritaba Candy desde la colina. Las religiosas salieron a su encuentro.

- ¡Candy, bienvenida a casa en verdad has regresado! Dijo la señorita Pony llorando de alegría, cuando la rubia estuvo a su alcance le dio un fuerte abrazo

-De hecho tienes visitas Candy- dijo la hermana María mientras la abrazaba tambien.

Candy se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Archie, Annie y Patty estaban ahí, para su asombro Albert también había ido y dispuso todo para lo que al parecer sería una fiesta de bienvenida. Pero lo que la rubia no sabía es que era todo lo contrario, una despedida había tras esa reunión. Después de saludarlos a todos Candy salió a buscarlo. Corrió hacia la colina, ahí recordó a Anthony y la promesa que no pudieron cumplir de visitar algún día ese lugar juntos. También recordó que un invierno Terry desde ahí observo el hogar donde ella había crecido, recordó su infancia y los momentos alegres y tristes que paso en ese lugar. Unas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar por sus verdes ojos...

-¿Porque lloras? Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- Se escuchó a una voz masculina decir.

Candy se quedo asombrada al oír esas palabras, lentamente se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa vio a Albert saliendo detrás de un árbol con una hermosa sonrisa. -Esa dulce voz, esos cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules- la mente de Candy trabajo rápidamente recordando a aquel chico rubio que conoció hace muchos años en ese lugar. -¡Albert! Albert es Mi Príncipe de la Colina- llevándose las manos a la boca por el asombro, Candy corrió emocionada hacia el con una radiante sonrisa.

-Candy amo tu sonrisa. Nunca olvides sonreír- decía mientras la recibía en sus brazos. Ambos permanecieron abrazados unos minutos disfrutando del contacto mutuo -Candy jamás te olvidaré- susurró mientras le daba un beso en su rubia melena.

La sonrisa de la chica se borró por un momento, se separó un poco de el y miró sus hermosos ojos azules -¿Albert porque me dices que jamás me olvidarás?

- Candy yo...- Al ver su intensa mirada verde sobre el, sólo atino a acariciar su mejilla con mucha delicadeza

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó sintiendo un ligero escalofrío ante el tacto del rubio.

Albert estaba embelesado viéndola, sentir la suave piel de su cara le provocaba un placer que nunca había sentido, sintió un enorme deseo de besarla, sin pensarlo empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella. Candy por su lado se sentía hipnotizada ante aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, nunca lo había visto tan guapo como ese día. Al ver que el acercaba su rostro hacia ella, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos para recibir ese beso que sin saberlo del todo había estado esperando. De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon las voces de Archie y Annie que los llamaban, en ese momento el reaccionó y separó su rostro. Candy abrió los ojos al sentir la tensión del rubio.

- Candy- dijo soltándola del abrazo y recomponiendo la compostura -Me iré de viaje durante un tiempo, un tiempo largo.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo?- Preguntó con angustia.

- Esas son muchas preguntas pequeña - dijo riendo ante el interrogatorio - Pero la contestaré todas: en efecto me voy, ¿cuándo? La semana que entra; ¿a dónde? Recorreremos algunos estados del país, Inglaterra y luego viajare a Brasil. ¿por cuanto tiempo? Eso es algo que ni yo mismo se, sólo sé que deseo regresar lo antes posible- Albert guardo por un instante silenció. Candy sólo lo miraba con tristeza, al ver esa triste mirada verde se animó a hablar de sus sentimientos. Por su parte Candy pensaba que si se iba por largo tiempo tal vez no podría aclarar lo que sentía por el y aunque una voz interior le decía que lo amaba se sentía un poco insegura, así que sin más se ánimo a hablar.

-Candy yo...

- Albert yo...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron. - Primero las damas.-Dijo gentilmente.

-Prefiero que lo hagas tu primero- sonrió

-Muy bien- suspiro hondo - Candy desde hace un tiempo mis sentimientos por ti han ido cambiando- le dijo tomándola ligeramente por los hombros - Candy yo, yo te a...

- ¡Aquí están!-Gritó Archie, provocando en los rubios un sobresalto por el susto. -Annie, aquí están ya los encontré!

- ¡ Archie, Annie!- Candy se giró hacía ellos al notar que Albert la había soltado y avanzado varios pasos atrás.

-¡ Así que aquí están! - Annie estaba un poco agitada al llegar donde ellos estaban -Los estamos buscando desde hace un rato, la señorita Pony nos mandó, ya está todo listo sólo faltan ustedes.

-Muy bien, ¿pues qué esperamos?- Dijo Albert ofreciendo su brazo a Candy, esta lo tomo al instante apretándolo levemente.

Mientras caminaban colina abajo, los rubios intercambiaban miradas cargadas de diversos sentimientos: duda, tristeza, angustia, esperanza, amor y complicidad eran algunos de los sentimientos que dejaban ver.

El día paso rápidamente. Para los invitados la hora de marcharse había llegado. Albert y Candy se alejaron un poco de los demás para despedirse.

-Albert, promete que me escribirás- dijo dejando asomar unas lágrimas.

-Lo haré, pero no llores pequeña. ¿Recuerdas? Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes...

- Que cuando lloro- ambos sonrieron -Albert- se aventuró a decir - te estaré esperando, no lo olvides, además se nos quedo una charla pendiente.

- Lo sé. Se buena chica ¿quieres?- Le dio un beso en la frente y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Los días pasaron lentamente convirtiéndose en semanas y esas semanas en meses. Tal como lo prometieron se escribían tan seguido como se podía. Las cartas de ella lo animaban y lo esperanzaban. Las cartas de el cada día la enamoraban más. A veces una nube de duda se posaba sobre el y sus cartas se volvían un poco frías y distantes. Ella por momentos sentía que con esas cartas el buscaba apartala un poco de su vida y se entristecía. Sin embargo las cartas no dejaron de ir y venir a través del tiempo. Aunque últimamente Albert lo hacía con menos frecuencia.

-o-o-

_Para Candy,_

_Si observas la tarjeta postal seguro te pondrás celosa, pero desgraciadamente yo no vine aquí a jugar. São Paulo es muy caluroso y polvoriento. George y yo estamos muy "atontados". Vamos a comprar un montón de recuerdos. Se acerca la hora de volver a casa, y estoy pensando en ir a verte. George te manda saludos._

_Desde São Paulo,_

_Bert_

Albert había llegado a Brasil, su última parada de ese largo viaje. Para el joven que era aficionado a las aventuras este era un lugar más exótico de lo que pudo imaginar. Había pasado ya más de un año desde la última vez que vio a Candy y sentía que la extrañaba horrores, sin embargo todavía se debatía entre sus sentimientos y su deber de tutor y amigo, es por eso que aún a su pesar empezó a hacer la correspondencia más espaciada, enviando apenas una postal en los últimos dos meses.

Como casi todas la noches desde que llego a São Paulo, Albert se dirigió a un pequeño bar que se situaba a pocos pasos del hotel donde se hospedaban. El sitio era tranquilo, lejos de la algarabía que la mayoría de los lugares que São Paulo solía tener. Este lugar era más bien frecuentado por trovadores o cantantes que sólo necesitaban de una guitarra o un piano y una voz tranquila para amenizar el ambiente. George algunas veces lo acompañaba pero por lo general iba sólo. Ahí con copa en mano, trataba de meditar acerca de lo que sentía por Candy, dándose razones para continuar y frenarse al mismo tiempo. Le parecía increíble que un año no le fue suficiente para aclarar sus dudas y enfrentar sus miedos. A lo lejos un hombre de mediana edad, rostro pacífico y ojos soñadores que tocaba relajadamente una guitarra lo observaba. De hecho, ya venía observándolo varias noches atrás. Albert que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos no se percató que el hombre de la guitarra se acercó a el mientras lo miraba con conmiseración, suspiro al ver el estado del joven y con un gesto de empatía le preguntó:

- Boa noite senhor. Você esta bem? (Buenas noches señor. ¿Esta usted bien?).

- Sim, obrigado. (Si, gracias)- levantó la vista y se encontró frente a el a un hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

- Você sofre não é verdade? É por amor? (No es verdad por lo que veo usted sufre- Aseguró -¿Es por amor?)

El rubio que apenas estaba empezando a entender aquel idioma comprendió menos de la mitad de lo que le decía ese hombre y puso cara de extrañado.

- Eu sabia!, Oh o amor! Esse pequeno intrometido que pode nos levar ao topo do céu ou as profundezas do inferno. Amigo meu, pelo que eu vejo você não esta no céu mais ainda não chegou no inferno. Tem esperança. (Lo sabía!- continuo el hombre- Oh el amor! Ese pequeño intruso que nos puede llevar a la cima del cielo o las profundidades del infierno. Y amigo mío, por lo que veo usted no está en el cielo, aunque tampoco ha llegado al infierno. Tiene esperanza.)

Abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido. No entendía una palabra, pero aquel hombre no parecía de peligro, recordó que ya lo había visto antes cantando, al parecer tenía cierto status porque por lo general estaba rodeado de los demás trovadores y estos le aplaudían después de que cantara alguna melodía, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

- Sinto muito mais eu não falo bem o português. Você fala um pouco de inglês ou espanhol?(Lo siento, no hablo muy bien el portugués. ¿Sabe algo de inglés o español?)

-¿Que si se español? Claro que sé español, inglés no muy bien, en fin, Me llamo Roberto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo su mano. -Mucho gusto señor...

-Albert, Albert Ardley- Suspiró aliviado de que hablara un idioma conocido y estrechó la mano que le ofrecían.

- Y bien señor Albert ¿por quién sufre?

- No sufro por nadie.

- Veamos, visitas casi diarias al lugar más depresivo de São Paolo, copa en mano, miradas perdidas, cabellos revueltos- Albert río ante la deducción de aquel hombre -Dígame señor Albert, ¿como es ella? Tal vez le podamos hacer una canción- dijo Roberto tocando levemente su guitarra.

-¿Ella?- dijo sonriendo

- O quizás ¿es el?- Roberto le echó una mirada curiosa

- Oh no, no, no- río divertido -Si es ella

-Ella. ¿Cómo es?. Preguntó con los ojos cerrados tocando la guitarra

- Pues vera Roberto, ella es la mujer más preciosa que conozco, no sólo por fuera también su alma es hermosa, es dulce, gentil, alegre, bondadosa...

- Ya veo, inocente, pura, pero capaz de mover todo tu mundo y enseñarte uno nuevo -Suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Si, así es- respondió con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

- Y si es todo eso, ¿porque la sufres? ¿Acaso no eres correspondido?- Preguntó volteando a ver al rubio sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

- No lo se- Contestó con un tono de evidente tristeza.

- Mi estimado amigo, no me va a decir que con su experiencia en la vida no puede saber si una mujer le corresponde o no- Roberto por un momento dejo de tocar la guitarra para afinar una cuerda.

- Eso mismo me he preguntado, yo pensé que con la experiencia que tuve con algunas mujeres conocía todo lo referente a este asunto del amor, pero con ella ya no se quien sabe más, a pesar de que soy ocho años mayor, muchas veces a su lado me siento un chiquillo- Expresó contrariado.

- Bueno, entre algunas personas el tiempo no existe, sobre todo cuando hay cualidades que nos hacen perder de vista, que o quienes somos o quien creemos que somos- nuevamente cerró los ojos tocando la guitarra.

Albert suspiró resignado. Roberto dejó de tocar y se levantó de la mesa -Es suficiente por hoy mi estimado amigo, mañana me contará más.

-¿Suficiente? ¿Suficiente para que? Le preguntó extrañado, pero su interlocutor ya se había alejado sin mirarlo nuevamente. A lo lejos observó que Roberto tomaba una hoja de papel, un tintero y comenzaba a escribir a luz de una vela. Albert sólo se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.

Al otro día después de un día de trabajo volvió al bar. Durante la noche anterior se preguntó como aquel hombre de apariencia tranquila le había hecho hablar de algo tan íntimo para el, sin embargo no se sentía arrepentido de haber hablado de sus sentimientos con Roberto. Había algo en ese hombre que le daba confianza y paz. Cuando entro al bar lo vio sentado en la misma mesa que ocuparon el día anterior, parece que escribía algo y después tocaba su guitarra mientras cantaba muy quedamente. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo a sentarse a su lado.

- Oh mi estimado amigo Albert, ¿cómo se encuentra esta noche?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que bien, pensé en lo que hablamos gran parte del día- Le respondía en lo que le pedía al mesero una Caipiriña para resfrescarse del intenso calor que se sentía.

- Cuénteme más- Roberto se acomodó adoptando la misma postura del día anterior. Tomó su guitarra tocando suavemente y cerró los ojos. -¿Cómo se llama la mujer?

- Oh! se llama Candy- no pudo evitar un suspiro.

- Muy bien, Candy, es un bonito nombre. Un nombre dulce para una dulce mujer.

- Así es ella es muy dulce y cálida. Siempre me dice cosas bonitas, simples, sin tantos rodeos, es muy auténtica.

- ¿Cuándo supo que estaba enamorado de ella?

- No lo sé, simplemente un día supe que no quería vivir lejos de ella ni un instante, se convirtió en el aire que necesitaba para vivir, es como si hubiera dejado la puerta entreabierta de mi corazón y hubiese entrado sin avisar para instalarse permanentemente.

- Ya veo, ¿Alguna vez le ha dicho abiertamente lo que siente?- Miró al joven directamente a los ojos dejando de tocar la guitarra.

- Lo intente un par de veces. La primera vez le dije que compartiéramos todo y ella aparentemente me había aceptado pero después parecía tratarme igual que siempre, como amigos, ella por esos días salía de una ruptura amorosa; la segunda fue justo antes de salir de viaje, en eso estaba cuando nos interrumpieron, últimamente sus cartas me han dado una nueva ilusión, pero hay cosas que complican todo...- Dijo tomando su bebida soplándose un poco con su sombrero.

- Caballero, eso no es decirlo abiertamente. Abiertamente es tomarla de las manos, mirarla a los ojos y decirle: "Candy te amo". Sin miedos, sin dudas, ni rodeos. Debió intentarlo cada día, cada noche, en cada respiro, no sólo un par de veces.- después de mirarlo cerró los ojos y comenzó nuevamente la melodía con el instrumento.

Albert se sintió un poco irritado ante este comentario. ¿Quien se creía ese hombre para decirle que tenía que hacer?. Sólo Dios sabía cuantas noches había pasado sin dormir debatiendo con sus sentimientos, encima estaba el problema de lazo legal que los unía, el cual George le había dicho que tenía fácil solución con una anulación. Sin embargo supo en el fondo de su corazón que Roberto tenía razón. Lo que le había faltado hasta ese momento era el valor para mostrar lo que sentía y que insistía en ocultar en parte por el miedo a ser rechazado por las complicaciones que traería esa decisión. Aunque las señales que ella le enviaba últimamente en cada carta eran todo lo contrario a un rechazo, como olvidar aquella carta donde Candy le escribió aquellas frases que lo estremecieron hasta lo más profundo de su alma_ "... ¡Agradezco a mis padres por haberme abandonado, de no haber sido así yo nunca hubiera conocido a gente tan noble, Nunca hubiese conocido a Albert. Aún conservo el medallón y siempre lo mantengo cerca de mi. Tantas cosas ocurrieron y tantas tristes separaciones han ocurrido, pero aún así es lindo el estar vivo. Hoy no podré dormir de la alegría de saber que tal vez mañana alguien tocará la puerta y serás tú..." _Había leído esa carta mil veces y la leería mil más con tal de sentir el cálido calor que abrazaba a su corazón al sentirla aún en la distancia cerca, más cerca que nunca.

- No siga apartandola de su lado por sus miedos estimado amigo, la puede perder y una mujer así puede ser difícil de recuperar, ¿acaso ella no es todo el amor que esperó de la vida?

- Lo es, pensé que podía vivir sin ella, pero no puedo, me ha resultado difícil, más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Muy bien, entonces ya no se resista. Lo que ha de ser será y ni usted mismo ni nadie lo podrá impedir. Lo que se escribe en el cielo, no se corrige en la tierra. Confíe, deje de querer ayudar a Dios según su visión terrestre y limitada, El no necesita de su ayuda, quizá sólo le esté estorbando- Roberto se paró de la mesa. -Por hoy es suficiente, vuelva pronto, tendré algo para usted- sin decir más se fue a otra mesa retirada del rubio. De su bolsillo saco una hoja de papel tomó el tintero y comenzó a escribir al tiempo que tocaba su guitarra.

Albert sólo lo miró alejarse. Término su trago y se fue del lugar.

-o-o-

Habían pasado algunos días de aquella charla en el bar. Mirando hacia el mar sentado en la playa, se preguntaba si no sería demasiado tarde para estar al lado de la mujer que amaba. En tres meses prácticamente no le había escrito ninguna carta, pensando que apartarla de su lado sería lo mejor para ambos, pero aquella platica con Roberto le había hecho caer en su error y eso ahora le pesaba. No veía la hora de volver y buscarla para decirle cuanto la amaba. Al notar que anochecía con paso lento se dirigió al bar, su amigo no estaba así que decidió esperarlo un rato, de pronto sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- George ¡que susto! ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- William, lo siento no fue mi intención - expresó riendo- Te tengo buenas noticias.

- La única buena noticia que quisiera escuchar es que por fin nos vamos a casa - George solo sonrió - ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Nos vamos a casa?! -El rubio casi brinca de la alegría. -¡George nos vamos a casa! - Dijo eufórico abrazando a su amigo.

- William no pensé que te alegrara tanto, creo que es la primera vez que quieres regresar a casa con tanto entusiasmo, podemos hacerlo mañana mismo si lo deseas- río divertido ante la efusiva muestra de cariño.

- ¿Que celebran caballeros?- se escuchó una tercera voz

- ¡Roberto! Me voy a casa, ¡mañana me voy a casa! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Si, lo sé amigo Albert- Sonrió sinceramente

George miró al rubio y al hombre con el que hablaba parecían conocerse muy bien.

- ¡Oh lo siento!- reparó al ver la mirada extrañada de su mentor - George el es Roberto un buen amigo.

-¿Un buen amigo?- Pensó George

- Señor George es un placer conocerlo- saludó ofreciendo su mano

- El placer es mío Roberto, me es grato conocer a los amigos de Albert- estrechó la mano de Roberto mirando extrañado al rubio el cual sólo se encogió de hombros con una radiante sonrisa.

- Estimado amigo en vista de que se va mañana tengo algo para usted- de su bolsillo sacó un sobre y se lo dio al joven - tómela, esta carta deberá ser entregada a la señorita Candy en caso de emergencia.

- ¿En caso de emergencia?- Preguntó el rubio a la vez que lo tomaba y analizaba la misiva que tenía entre sus manos.

- Así es, si llega a su país y ha logrado su estúpido propósito de alejarla de usted, esta carta le ayudará a que ella vuelva.

- ¿Puedo saber que es? ¿Qué dice?.

- Confíe en mi amigo, lo que dice lo sabrá a su debido tiempo. Pero esa carta le pertenece a la hermosa joven que usted ama. Ahora, a cambio sólo una quiero una cosa- Roberto sonrió al ver la cara de duda de ambos hombres -Lo que quiero es que cuando usted esté al lado de esa mujer y haya prometido amarla y respetarla por el resto de su vida me lo haga saber.

Albert sonrió ampliamente -Cuenta con eso.

-o-o-

Paso más de un mes para que Albert pudiera llegar a Chicago desde que salió de Brasil. En total había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que vio a Candy. En los últimos 4 meses las cartas dejaron de fluir. Esto lo tenía preocupado. Después de darse un par de días para descansar nuevamente se instaló en las oficinas del Banco de Chicago, el ponerse al corriente de los asuntos de las empresas le llevó un mes más de encierro en aquella oficina.

Por fin una madrugada salió en su auto rumbo a la ciudad de Lakewood con la esperanza de ver a Candy. Sabía que nuevamente trabajaba en el hospital San José y que cada que podía volvía al hogar de Pony, las personas que dejó para que la cuidaran así se lo habían informado. Manejaba por las calles, cuando de pronto vio de espaldas a una chica rubia que caminaba tranquilamente con unos libros en los manos. La chica vestida de enfermera llamo su atención por su larga cabellera dorada y sus definidos rizos, cuando pasó junto a ella volteo a verla -¿podrá ser posible?-. Unos metros más adelante detuvo su auto y miró por el espejo retrovisor, sin duda era Candy. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, esperó que la chica estuviera lo más cerca del auto para presentarsele. Candy caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto vio que de un auto cercano a ella se bajaba un hombre rubio de cabellos cortos.

-¡Albert!- dijo asombrada parada en el lugar donde estaba.

-Hola Candy- saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

- Hace poco más de un mes.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se partía, hacia más de un mes que había llegado a Estados Unidos y hasta ese día la buscaba. Tratando de ocultar su desilusión respondió con una leve sonrisa

-Me alegró que hayas vuelto con bien. Se te ve muy cambiado.

- Tu también has cambiado, te ves muy hermosa.

- Gracias- Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos, al no saber que hacer Candy se apresuró a decir -Bueno me tengo que ir, estoy en servicio y sólo salí por estos libros para los niños. Me dio gusto volver a verte y bienvenido a casa.

- Déjame llevarte- Dijo tomándola por el brazo.

-Oh no, el hospital está a sólo unas cuadras, puedo ir caminando- contestó tratando delicadamente de soltar su brazo.

- Por favor- El rubio apretó levemente su agarre al notar que ella intentaba zafarse.

Candy vio un dejo de angustia en la mirada de Albert, sintió tristeza al verlo, se sentía un poco forzada sin embargo le sonrió y acepto - Esta bien, vamos.

El corto camino al hospital transcurrió en silencio. Candy miraba de reojo a Albert, se le veía muy guapo con el cabello más corto, sus rasgos estaban más marcados y lo hacían ver muy varonil. Él también la observaba, pensaba que estaba muy linda. El cabello suelto le favorecía mucho. Se veía mucho más femenina y hermosa, parecía que su piel blanca había adquirido un rubor natural que la hacia parecer una muñeca, enmedio de los mutuos escrutinios Candy saco de su bolso una pequeña red y comenzó a sujetar su cabello en un moño acomodandoselo dentro de la misma, el volteó a verla y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa -Lo siento, es que en el hospital no nos permiten traer el pelo suelto- Explicó con una expresión divertida.

- Muy bien llegamos- dijo la rubia, al tiempo que el auto se estacionaba frente al nosocomio - Muchas gracias y nuevamente bienvenido a casa- Candy bajo rápidamente del auto no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio, al darse la vuelta y caminar unos pasos para entrar el hospital sintió enormes ganas de llorar, así que dio un hondo suspiro tratando de controlarse.

Albert la vio bajarse del auto, no podía articular palabra, sólo sabía que tal como le dijo Roberto había logrado su "estúpido propósito de alejarla". Quería llorar, quería darse de topes contra la pared por ser tan cobarde e indeciso. Al verla irse sin voltear atrás, un angustioso pensamiento vino a su mente -¡**_No te apartes de mí _**Candy, **_no te apartes de mí-_** sin pensarlo bajó del auto y corrió hacia ella -¡Candy, espera!- la detuvo tomándola de la mano haciéndola girar -Candy, te invito a cenar esta noche.

-Albert no creo que sea...

-Por favor, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, además tenemos una charla pendiente ¿recuerdas?- Dijo en un tono un poco desesperado.

-Albert yo...

-Solo escúchame esta vez y si después de oír lo que te tengo que decir decides que no quieres verme más, me alejaré de ti te lo prometo- Suplicó - Sólo una cena, una charla.

Candy se debatía en su interior, habían pasado 5 meses sin saber nada de el, escribió muchas cartas sin respuesta y eso la había lastimando profundamente. Pero por otro lado quería escucharlo, ¿qué explicación válida podía darle para justificar su alejamiento? Se debatía entre su dolor y esa sensación con la que no contaba en ese momento ya que con sólo tenerlo frente a ella le había hecho temblar todo su ser, no podía negarlo lo había extrañado como nunca pensó extrañar a alguien y ahora tras aquella ausencia sabía que lo amaba, pero estaba muy dolida, aún así siguiendo al llamado de su característica nobleza decidió escucharlo.

-Esta bien, pasa por mi a las siete.

-Gracias. Te veo entonces a esa hora.- sonrió aliviado.

-o-o-

Albert estaba afuera del hospital esperando a Candy impecablemente vestido en un traje de color azul marino que hacia resaltar más su color de ojos. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, por ser finales de verano empezaba a correr una brisa fresca. Había llegado mucho más temprano ya que sus nervios no lo habían dejado en paz en todo el día. Antes de llegar se detuvo a comprar un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. En su bolsillo del saco traía la carta que Roberto le dió en "caso de emergencia" porque por lo visto esta era una. Con notable impaciencia comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el piso con el pie. Se dio vuelta dando la espalda al hospital para ver hacia un parque cercano y distraerse un poco. -Hola- escuchó detrás de el, se giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz, cuando la vio no lo podía creer, Candy, su pequeña Candy, ya no era más la jovencita de coletas, ahora estaba echa toda una mujer adorable y bella. Con su ceñido vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello suelto sujetado por una diadema era una visión maravillosa - Hola, estas muy hermosa- dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mano.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien, me gusta tu cabello recortado de esa forma- respondió con una sonrisa tratando de bajar la tensión palpable entre ambos.

-Gracias, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sonriente

- Si, pero todavía no tengo hambre, ¿no te apetece caminar un poco en ese parque antes de ir a cenar?- señaló con la cabeza el parque que el rubio había visto.

-Me parece una buena idea- inmediatamente le ofreció su brazo.

Lo acepto dudosa. Caminaron por el parque en silencio. Cuando llegaron a una gran fuente se soltó de su brazo y lentamente la rodeó, inclinándose en un punto a tocar la temperatura del agua. Albert caminaba junto a ella pensando cual sería el momento adecuado para expresar lo que tenía que decir. Después de darle la vuelta completa la rubia se sentó a la orilla de la fuente observando el hermoso atardecer, el joven se sentó a su lado, al ver aquel atardecer tan lleno de colores supo que la hora de hablar había llegado.

-Candy hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo con respecto a la última charla que tuvimos y...

-Creo que lo mejor es olvidar eso, no creo que haya algo rescatable en ella, el tiempo me lo mostró y de alguna manera tu también. Si acepte tu invitación es...-lo pensó por un momento, y decidió no exponer sus sentimientos, lo mejor era terminar con esa incómoda situación de una vez -... Es porque deseó pedirte nuevamente la anulación del lazo legal que nos une. Nunca dejaré de agradecer a la vida el haberte conocido y todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambos- la rubia miraba al piso, no quería ver a los ojos al hombre que tenía al lado. No podía dejarle ver aquella tristeza que había acumulado en todos esos meses de silencio.

-Candy, se que mi comportamiento en los últimos meses no fue el mejor y creo que jamás encontraré palabras suficientes para pedirte que me perdones por no haber respondido a tus cartas. El motivo que me llevó a hacerlo tal vez te sea más decepcionante que mi actitud- Albert sentía que no podía seguir callando más - Candy, yo, yo te a..

- ¡No, no digas nada!- comenzó a llorar -Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- se levantó y caminó rápidamente.

- Candy, te lo suplico, **_no te apartes de mi_**, por favor no lo hagas- Dijo sujetándola ligeramente por los hombros.

- ¡Por favor déjame ir!

Suspiró derrotado, no soportaba verla llorar. La soltó de los hombros para dejarla ir pero al bajar sus manos sintió el sobre que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco la carta y en un último intento le dijo - Pequeña te dejaré ir si eso es lo que deseas, pero antes te pido que leas esta carta, te la envío un amigo mío de Brasil.

Candy se giró a verlo, ¿a qué carta se refería?. Albert le extendió el sobre con el mensaje, ella lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza y se alejó un poco para leer. El rubio sin dejar de mirarla se alejó un poco más para darle espacio.

_"Estimada Candy:_

_Se que le parecerá extraño que alguien que no conoce se dirija a usted con tanta familiaridad, pero aunque no lo crea de alguna manera ya la conozco. El hombre que tiene frente a sus ojos me la presentó aquí en Brasil, ya que en el tiempo que lo conocí no hizo más que hablar de usted a cada instante._

_Con esta carta deseo darle a conocer una verdad que tal vez no conoce, que me ha sido revelada de una manera desesperada y la cual creo que es mi deber informarle, con la intención de poder ayudar a dos almas buenas y puras a no perderse mutuamente. La verdad es esta: mi amigo Albert la ama con locura._

_Por otro lado no intento justificarlo pero créame si le digo que detrás de su intento de apartarla de el, su intención no era otra que protegerla de los miedos y dudas que el sentía por no saber si la haría suficientemente feliz a su lado._

_La siguiente canción la compuse con las charlas que el y yo tuvimos durante su estancia aquí en Brasil. Todas, absolutamente todas la palabras salieron de su boca yo sólo las acomodé de una manera poética y les puse melodía. En ella podrá ver el corazón de ese hombre totalmente desnudo y expuesto ante usted. No se aparté de el y dense la oportunidad de ser felices hoy, mañana puede ser demasiado tarde._

_Con todo mi afecto_

_Roberto C._

Guardó la carta y vio que la otra hoja que estaba en el sobre contenía una partitura. Impulsiva como es ella, buscó a su alrededor, a lo lejos pudo ver un pequeño restaurante y corrió hacia el. Albert no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Qué diablos se supone que decía esa carta como para que Candy saliera corriendo sin más? -¡Candy espera ¿a dónde vas?! - Gritaba mientras iba tras de ella.

Candy por su lado llegaba al restaurante, como lo supuso había un pianista que amenizaba el ambiente. Con paso acelerado se acercó hacia el interrumpiendo la pieza que ejecutaba en ese momento -Señor ¿usted puede tocar esto?- preguntó extendiéndole la partitura, el músico la miró extrañado al ver el pedazo de papel frente a el -¡Se lo pido es importante!-

-Señorita yo no...-

-¡Por favor!- lo miró con ojos suplicantes. El pianista al ver la desesperación de esa mirada, accedió.

- ¡Déme acá!- le quitó la hoja con un tono de fastidio. Sonrió agradecida. En el piano comenzaron a sonar unas notas que daban una agradable melodía -¡Pero esto es una canción!- dijo sin dejar de tocar.

- ¿La puede cantar?

- Bueno no cantó muy bien.

- ¡Se lo ruego!

- Muy bien chiquilla muy bien, pero sólo lo haré una vez.- le decia al tiempo que le sonreia y le guiñaba el ojo -¡Gracias!- Candy le regaló una radiante sonrisa -Dice así:

**_Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti y no puedo  
es difícil mi amor, mas difícil de lo que pensé  
he dejado mi puerta entreabierta  
y entraste tu sin avisar  
no te apartes de mí._**

**_Yo pensé que con tanta experiencia  
conocía todo  
y contigo aprendí que al amor no le importa  
quien sabe mas  
y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe  
por todo lo que veo en ti  
no te apartes de mí._**

**_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida  
lo he encontrado solo en ti  
y resulta que tu no estas aquí  
esos aires de quien no sabe nada  
me han sabido hacer feliz  
no te apartes de mí._**

**_No pensé que ese aire inocente  
me enseñase el mundo  
en las cosas bonitas tan simples  
que siempre me dices  
por la falta que me haces aquí  
y por todo lo que veo en ti  
no te apartes de mí._**

**_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida  
lo he encontrado solo en ti  
y resulta que tu no estas aquí  
esos aires de quien no sabe nada  
me han sabido hacer feliz  
no te apartes de mí._**

En la puerta del restaurante Albert no salía de su asombro. Todas y cada una de las palabras que escuchaba en esa canción eran sus charlas con Roberto. Junto al piano estaba Candy que lo miraba tiernamente con lágrimas en los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado completamente sorprendido, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una mano que tomaba la suya -¿Es verdad lo que dice esa canción?-

- Si, cada una de las palabras, cada letra de esa canción es verdad- Respiró hondo y tomó valor -Y como ya no puedo callar más te lo voy a decir abiertamente- tal como Roberto le había dicho, la agarró de las manos, la miró a los ojos y le dijo -Candy te amo.

-¡Albert!.

- Déjame hablar primero, yo se que de alguna manera falle a nuestra promesa de compartirlo todo y tal vez sea demasiado tarde, en el mejor de los casos tal vez no, no lo se, lo único que se con certeza es que te amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no puedo, ni quiero ocultarlo más- Sintió como su voz se quebraba un poco y algunas tímidas lágrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos azules, respiró profundo y continuó -Candy si tu me aceptas lucharé por nuestro amor cada día, a cada instante, contra el mundo si es necesario, incluyéndome a mi mismo en esa lucha.

Candy tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos y le sonrió. Suspirando hondamente lo abrazo con fuerza -Lucharemos juntos, no me apartaré de ti, ni tu de mí. Nunca más lo haremos porque nos amamos- Albert la estrechó mas a su cuerpo al tiempo que besaba la frente, la nariz y los labios de la rubia, la separó para verle el rostro, ambos lloraban de alegría, al verse hundidos en lágrimas no pudieron evitar reír emocionados -Vámos- la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

A lo lejos el pianista los observaba conmovido -Creo que tan bella canción amerita volver a tocarse- con una sonrisa, la cantó de nuevo.

-o-o-

_Estimado Roberto:_

_Tal como quedamos, estoy aquí cumpliendo mi promesa. Tengo tanto que contarte. Han pasado tantas cosas durante este tiempo. Pero lo principal es que ella me ha aceptado y ahora vivo feliz a su lado. Te confieso que estuve a punto de perderla pero gracias a tu "carta de emergencia" la recuperé y pudimos aceptar que nos amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y emprendimos un camino juntos. Las cosas no han sido sencillas desde esa mutua declaración, grandes tormentas vinieron a nuestras vidas, pero juntos hemos sido más fuertes que cualquier obstáculo y los hemos vencido cabalmente._

_Se que ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos y tal vez te preguntes porque escribí hasta ahora, pero el motivo fue que tal como me lo pediste ahora si puedo decirte que he prometido amarla y respetarla durante el resto de mis días porque desde hace 5 meses, esta preciosa mujer ya es mi amada esposa. Y te tengo otra hermosa noticia más, ¡ahora esperamos a nuestro primer hijo! el cual si es varón llevará el nombre de "William Robert Ardley" en tu honor, porque sin tu ayuda no se ahora donde estaríamos los dos. Tal como me lo dijiste, deje de estorbarle a Dios y Él actuó para nuestro bien._

_Sinceramente te digo amigo que espero volver a verte algún día. Candy muere por conocerte. Te manda saludos y un fuerte abrazo. No te apartes de nosotros, escríbenos siempre que puedas y desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones recibe todo nuestro amor y agradecimiento._

_William Albert Ardley_

_- o- o - o - o -_

Muchas gracias por leer, este es mi segundo Songfic (el primero Otra como tu) y creo es el último por el momento, (tal vez haga uno de Candy y la Navidad, no estoy segura). En breve comenzaré con una historia más larga. Por ahí la estarán viendo. Gracias por sus opiniones. Si quieren escuchar la canción les recomiendo la versión de Vicentico, es mi preferida. Un abrazo.


End file.
